Jaguar
“I am the voice of Truth.” -Jaguar Jaguar is the mysterious man who always pops up on the scene like some sort of Space Ninja in the Space Channel 5 series. Declaring himself as “the voice of Truth”, he is usually seen with a Space Pirate or two to back him up in public. He is voiced by Jeff Kramer in the original English version, Tom Clarke Hill in Part 2, and Show Hayami in the Japanese version. Background There isn’t much known about Jaguar aside from hints and clues one can gather about his mysterious past. This man was once a reporter for Space Channel 5, and notably saved a young girl’s life back in 2489, 10 years before the Morolian invasion. However, after sensing something was amiss about CEO Chief Blank, he left the station and became a Space Pirate, calling himself “the voice of Truth”. Character Info Jaguar is a handsome reporter for the Space Pirate Broadcasting Station. He’s a great advocator of Truth and commands the broadcasting ship, the Rogueship-A-Go-Go. Jaguar is 35, favors the scent of gasoline, and his relationship status is unknown. He’s most likely single though. He saved Ulala’s life when she was younger when she was the sole survivor of an accident on a space station. Personality A charismatic man, Jaguar holds Truth to be one of the most important concepts to life. He was wary of Channel 5 when Mr. Blank was in charge, but has lightened up since then. His strife for Truth does get him into trouble sometimes as seen in Part 2 when he disappears for a good chunk of the time, during which the Rhythm Rogues cause trouble. Space Channel 5 First appearing on the Luxury Spacecraft G in Report 2 with the crew of the Rogueship-A-Go-Go, Jaguar comes off as a snubby man towards Ulala and Channel 5 in general. In fact, whenever he teases Ulala he says “Channel 5” instead of her name. He is beaten by the pink-haired reporter and leaves the area of the spacecraft just as Morolina shows up. In “Report 3: Catch the Scoop!”, Jaguar hinders Ulala from going any further towards the Morolians’ secret base. When the Space Pirates fail to stop her, he follows after Ulala, delving deep into the modified asteroid that serves as the base. He helps Ulala beat Morolian Monroe, an alien she couldn’t possibly beat herself, by shooting at the dual aliens directly while she takes care of the screens that appear. Ulala shoots out the television that was controlling the Morolians in the boss room, and the base begins to fall apart. As she flees and saves as many Morolians as possible, Jaguar comes over the comlink for Channel 5 and tells them that he’s found out where the brainwashing signal is coming from. It’s the same as Channel 5’s Report 4 sees Jaguar, Ulala, and Pudding marching into Space Channel 5’s HQ, confronting CEO Chief Blank. Or at least they try to until he teleports away. Jaguar and the girls proceed to head through the station, rescuing Space Michael along the way, until they reach the top where Chief Blank reveals his true personality. Blank cares not for Truth, comparing it to a disease. Ulala defeats Chief Blank’s “perfect reporter” Evila, a tweaked security bot, with Jaguar and Pudding at her side. Both join Ulala in coming to Fuse’s rescue when Giant Evila grabs the Astrobeat. The huge robot swings a limb at Pudding then Jaguar, leaving Ulala alone. It's not before Ulala, too, is knocked her platform in front of Giant Evila. Jaguar has his Space Pirates start up a rhythm in A Capella to help Ulala get her groove back. While they do that, he floats off of his broadcasting ship and grabs Ulala. He tells her, "You've done well, Ulala. You'll be safe now." He gives her a slight twirl and she stands back up on her platform, ready to defeat Giant Evila. Once the monstosity of a mecha is beaten, Blank TV appears, a screen with the image of Blank on it, and the CEO announces his motive for brainwashing the masses: ratings. Jaguar is standing on the Rogueship-A-Go-Go when the Blank Dimension is broken and the energy of the crowd charges up Channel 5's satellite as Fuse has directed. "You're an enemy to Truth and all that is good." With that final statement, he, Ulala, and the girl's entourage repeat Blank's commands of "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" right back at him. The satellite fires a brilliant beam of blue at the station chief's screen and he is sent off into space. He marches alongside Ulala "to the end of the galaxy" with friends and former foes alike behind them. Space Channel 5 Part 2 Jaguar is seen in the opening cutscene, but disappears in a screen of static after hearing Purge say, “You saw it....” Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5?! After Shadow’s defeat at Ulala’s dance skills, Jaguar groans as his form flickers for a moment. Before Ulala can get a good look at him, he teleports away. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge! Losing the Battle of the Bands was just enough for Shadow’s form to flicker again. Purge appears on the screens in the room and makes Jaguar scream in pain as the brainwashing signal takes over him again. Purge then ‘invites” Ulala to play a little game of ‘which one of them doesn’t belong?’. Ulala takes this opportunity to free “the man in search of truth” from Purge’s grip. No longer under the control of the young genius, Jaguar informs Ulala and her friends that Purge has built “a fearsome Ballistic Groove Gun” from all of the satellites that have been stolen. The Milky Way’s in danger and they need to hurry. Report 6: Purge’s T.V. Special “Not gonna happen!” The elevator Jaguar and the others are on opens up as “the first feature” on the Purge TV Show. He, Ulala, and the rest groove down the steps and across the walkway towards Purge. Just as they reach him, a transparent wall prevents him, Pine, Pudding, Hoorg, and Space Michael from helping Ulala dance against Purge. During the second half of the report, Jaguar encourages Ulala to continue batting Purge the Great. Jaguar is off to Ulala’s right while dancing with her and after Dance Dimension X is broken, he tells Purge: “Strength without love won’t change anything!” He helps ‘chu chu chu’ Purge into deep space, dancing to the end of the galaxy with the rest of the previously captive audience of the Purge TV Show. Image Gallery SC5Pro-Jaguar.jpg SC5Pt2Pro-Jaguar.jpeg Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters